


Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psicólogo

by Alyshaluz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Locura, Manipulación, No me lo tomo en serio, caos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaluz/pseuds/Alyshaluz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun se dedica a analizar a su familia después de tomar algunas clases de psicología para principiantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psicólogo.  
Complejo de Edipo, automutilación, síndrome de Peter Pan, conducta pasivo-agresiva, delirio de grandeza, dependencia emocional…  
Shun revisaba sus apuntes después de la clase de psicología a la que había asistido. Estaba tomando algunas clases en la universidad, pues estaba decidido a dejar atrás la vida de luchador. Quería ser médico y curar a las personas, no dañarlas. Al menos eso le dijo a Saori, cuando le explicó su plan.  
Saori se emocionó y le dijo que podía seguir adelante, que lo admiraba y que esperaba que fuera un buen médico. Sus hermanos reaccionaron de la misma manera, apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitaba y acomodando los horarios de la mansión para no interrumpir las actividades del joven estudiante.  
La clase más interesante que Shun había tomado, hasta ahora, era una de psicología. Lo fascinaba la explicación acerca de las conductas y los pensamientos de las personas. Y como deseaba hacer algo en cambio de los muchos sacrificios que sus hermanos y Saori habían hecho por él, decidió hacerles una terapia psicológica.  
Y ese fue el principio de sus problemas. Porque a nadie, a nadie, le gusta que le digan que está loco y que puede ser curado. Y eso es lo que hizo Shun , tan tierno él, convencido de que obtendría excelentes reacciones de sus hermanos y de Saori.  
Una mañana, los reunió y, ayudado con una magnífica presentación en power point (magia total, pensó Ikki, que no sabía ni prender un notebook), les demostró que todos estaban locos.  
\- Muchachos, el problema es terrible. Pero ánimo y valor. Después de tres clases de psicología para principiantes, estoy listo para diagnosticar sus problemas mentales y encontrar soluciones, y espero que esta sea la ocasión de hacerlo. Mientras yo estudie, podré tratarlos y curarlos, y si acaso me reprueban y no puedo seguir tratándolos, tengo un par de amigas que podrán cumplir con su deber.  
Después de este magnífico discurso, Shun comenzó nombrar los problemas de cada uno de ellos:  
Shiryu, conducta de automutilación.  
Seiya, síndrome de Peter Pan.  
Ikki, problemas de control de impulsos.  
Hyoga, complejo de Edipo.  
Saori, delirio de grandeza.  
Por supuesto que ninguno de sus hermanos estuvo de acuerdo con estos diagnósticos, menos aún Saori. Shiryu de arrancó un par de pelos de rabia (además de quedarse sin camisa, al haberla roto antes de arrancarse los cabellos), Seiya le sacó la lengua, Ikki le lanzó una llamarada, Hyoga lloró al pensar que si su madre estuviera ahí no lo estarían molestando, y Saori dijo que nadie debería atreverse a decirle eso a una gran diosa como ella.  
Así que Shun se dirigió con gran tristeza a su habitación, con el corazón dolorido al pensar que sus hermanos no dejaban que él los ayudara. No bajó a cenar, y al día siguiente salió sin tomar desayuno, asegurándose que todos supieran que tenía hambre pero no iba a comer porque había sido muy mal tratado por los demás.  
(Shun se hubiera molestado mucho de haberle sido diagnosticado el síndrome pasivo-agresivo).  
La tristeza de Shun hizo que los demás reflexionaran.  
-Tú tiendes a reventarte los ojos, Shiryu – dijo Seiya.  
-Y Hyoga siempre recuerda a su madre – dijo Ikki.  
-Seiya se porta como un niño pequeño – aseguró Saori.  
-Ikki golpea antes de preguntar lo que pasa – repuso Hyoga.  
-Saori siempre menciona eso de ser una diosa, aunque no venga al caso – dijo Shiryu.  
-Entonces, quizás necesitemos un tratamiento psicológico – dijo Seiya.  
-Sí, Shun tiene razón. Digámosle que haremos su tratamiento – repuso Hyoga.  
-¡Viva! – exclamó Shun, que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, sabiendo que sus hermanos se arrepentirían de todo al ver cuánto sufría.  
(Shun se hubiera molestado mucho de haberle sido diagnosticado intento de manipulación)  
Continuará…


	2. Saori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saori es interrogada, es decir, analizada por el intrépido psicólogo.

Capítulo dos: Saori

Saori se sentó elegantemente y sonrió con dulzura. Shun ya estaba sentado delante de ella. Se había puesto lentes (sin aumento, solo estaban destinados a aumentar la confianza, en alguna parte había leído que las personas confiaban más en los que usaban lentes) y tenía un block de apuntes en sus manos.

-Muy bien, Saori – dijo Shun – comenzaremos con el principio. ¿Desde cuando crees que eres una diosa?

Saori mantuvo la sonrisa, pero ahora más parecía parálisis facial; tragó saliva y contestó:

-Shun, cariño, tú sabes bien que soy una diosa.

-No. Eres la encarnación de una diosa, no una diosa. Eres Saori, y desde niña tienes esos delirios de grandeza de creerte mejor que los demás. Entrevisté a Jabu y él se acuerda de haberse convertido en tu cabalgadura. Además recuerda que lo azotaste. Dejaremos eso del sadismo para más adelante, ahora comenzaremos con lo del síndrome de la Bella Durmiente.

-¿Síndrome de la Bella Durmiente?

-Sí, tiendes a quedarte dormida o inmóvil mientras mis hermanos y yo tratamos de salvarte. Hay múltiples ejemplos: cuando te secuestro Jamien, las doce casas, Hilda…

-¡Pero fueron secuestros, como tú has dicho! ¡Yo no lo hice voluntariamente!

-Eso lo convierte en un síndrome, si te durmieras voluntariamente solo serías perezosa. El síndrome de la Bella Durmiente se llama, en verdad, síndrome de Kleine…algo, no entiendo bien mi letra en estos apuntes, y además de dormir el paciente experimenta desorientación, conducta agresiva y alucinaciones. Tú eres la encarnación de la diosa Athena, lo que se puede clasificar como alucinación, y…

-¿Alucinación? ¿Cómo puede ser eso, si yo soy la encarnación de Athena? ¡Por mí misma, Shun, si has presenciado mi poder! ¡Has sentido mi cosmos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

(Saori dice "por mí misma" en lugar de decir "por dios". Lo encuentra de lo más original.)

En ese momento, la noble Saori no aguantó y le pegó un palmetazo a Shun en la oreja.

-Según mis apuntes de psicología, sentirse un dios es un problema bastante grave, Saori. Yo me limito a aplicar lo que aprendí. Además, como iba a mencionar, al ser diosa de la Guerra, aparte de la sabiduría, tienes una inclinación natural a la violencia, que es otra de las características de este síndrome. Por otra parte, acabas de probar mi punto al pegarme, aunque no me dolió, porque tienes poca fuerza, lo que seguramente se debe a lo poco que comes, lo que es otra característica de tu síndrome, problemas de alimentación… Sin embargo, eso del golpe lo podemos unir con las tendencias sádicas que demuestras desde tu infancia...

-No pienso seguir escuchándote – dijo Saori, levantándose y abandonando la habitación. Shun movió la cabeza, con tristeza.

-Ah, la negativa a buscar ayuda. La última característica de este síndrome. Tendré que medicarla sin que ella sepa, pobrecita.

Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación, donde vio a una llorosa Saori tirada en el piso, con cuatro lindo santos que la rodeaban, muy preocupados.

-Que pase el siguiente – dijo Shun, con una gran sonrisa.

Shiryu tragó saliva, y entró.

(Continuará)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -¿Se sacará la camisa Shiryu? (Sin duda, no puede evitarlo)
> 
> -¿Explorará Saori sus tendencias sádicas con alguien? (Una vez vi un manga de Saori con Jabu, relacionado con ese momento incómodo de su niñez en la que ella lo usó como su caballito. No lo busquen a menos que sean adultos mayores de cuarenta años con el criterio formado. En serio.)
> 
> -¿Llorará Shun en algún momento de esta historia? (Shiryu tiene una malsana atracción a disfrutar del llanto de Shun. "Ahí empieza otra vez, era de esperarse")
> 
> -¿Aparecerá alguien que le pare los carros a Shuny Bunny? (Tan lindo él, no se le puede decir nada, tengo un perrito que es igual, te mira con esos ojitos de uva y tú ya no lo retas nunca más.)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: No sé NADA de psicología, aparte de lo típico que uno agarra de las películas. Así que esta historia será una cosa absurda sin ton ni son.  
> Shun está un ´poquitín odioso, pero tiene derecho, es siempre tan dulce que una vez cada dos mil años tiene derecho a molestar a los demás.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
